OS11/Transcript
This is the written version of #OnlineStar's eleventh episode. WSakaki Sakaki Rena sits in her office in the university. She reads a paper while writing an email on her computer. Suddenly, someone knocks at the office door. Surprised as she didn't expect a guest, she asks the person to come in. "Sakaki-san?" The unexpected visitor is Hirota Arata. "Yes…? Can I help you?" She asks. "Hirota Arata, I work at VirtNet as chief developer." He introduces himself. "Oh." Rena's surprised face turns colder. She recognizes him. "I am not interested." "You don't even know what I am talking about." "I do. I won't do that again. Period." "Miss, I am sure-" "Arata, it might has been a while since we last met" Rena replies." But, my answer is the same as before, no." Arata sighs, his voice becoming more firm than polite. "But things changed." He looks towards Rena's necklace. Rena's hand automatically moves towards the peal necklace that she is wearing. "I…" She is about to claim that it wouldn't matter, but she knows that it'd be a lie. "It's worse." Arata adds. "We''ve got more problems than before." Those words shock Rena a lot, and she rises. The opening plays. While walking through the corridors of the school, a certain second year student is quite happy, and proud with what she achieved during the summer holidays. With her black hair being styled into the same ponytail as always, she walks towards her new homeroom, class 2-A. "Be ready, Radiant Garden." Rara grins. Mai is sitting in class next to Ayu, Yumi and Aki. The girls are happily chatting about their summer holidays. "So yeah, that were my holidays." Ayu claims. "Although, something that I've been wondering about. What do you think about the Fall Festival at school?" "Fall festival?" Mai asks. "Yeah. The school event in about three weeks." Aki agrees. "You didn't hear about it yet?" "Uh… Was it mentioned prior the summer break?" "No, but our class and 2-A are going to have a battle. Both will set up shows, and the one who gets more visitors will win and get a day off from school." Ayu explains. "Although, the students council hasn't exactly agreed with allowing a day off school to be the price." "Well, Ishikawa-senpai wants that we all give our best in class!" Aki announces, gaining the attention of their classmates and the disapproving glances of her friends. "Well, Takura-san and Saito-san are organizing it. I'm currently in charge of our programme. Do you want to do something?" "Do what?" Mai asks. "Like performing-" Mai shrienks. "- on the stage. Maybe you could-" Ayu is unable to continue. "Never. Never. Never. Never! I am not going to stand on the stage! Not in a million years!" Ayu laughs heartful. "Don't worry. You don't have to. You can simply help with selling the tickets or backstage." Mai gladly nods. After school, Mai is about to put her math book into her bag and go home, when Touma approaches her. "Oi, Sakaki!" Mai recognizes the voice and looks up. She sighs, knowing what will follow. "Can you go to the council today? I've got practise and-" "I know, I know." Mai replied. "I'll do it." "Thanks!" He turns around and leaves. "And here goes the second term." In the students council meeting room, Mai doesn't get much time to do anything as Ren soon calls everyone to sti down; the meeting is about to start. Yasu sits next to Mai and asks her whenever she'd know the new student. Mai doesn't know anything about said "new" student, and thus declines. The meeting goes on and Mai listens half-hearted, until Ren starts talking about the upcoming event. Yasu is about to speak up, but Ren cuts his words away. "Regarding the "duel" between 1-B and 2-A, as discussed before, it may happen, but the price must be self-organised. Giving the 'winner class' a day off is not negotiable with the teachers." "Could we at least try?" Yasu asks hopefully. "I tried." Ren explains. "You're free to try your luck though." "Regarding the topic, we still need some volunteers to help with the general organization. So, class representatives, please tell your classes about that." Eriko adds with a gentle smile. Mai scribbles a note onto her old notebook that is full of song ideas. After the meeting, Eriko approaches Mai. The two girls quickly exchange a few things about their holidays and keeping up practise (one of the three main events of Mai's holidays, she thinks, aside of visiting Rara and Kira). "So, yeah. I had more than enough time since my best friends were in America." Mai ends. "Oh, that's kind of sad." Eriko replies. "You mentioned that they were middle school students, right?" "Yes. 3-A of the middle school division." Mai replies. "But they're going to be part of the Fall Festival at least. Are you going to do something on the event of your class? Oh, I'd love to hear your rendition of My Place wo Sagashiteru on your violin again!" "What? Me? Oh, eh…" Mai starts to wave her hands in panic, trying to find an excuse without saying "no" to her senior. "Oh, well, I…" She notices the notebook in her hands. "I … actually planned to help the students council with organizing…" Eriko is happily surprised. "Really? That's awesome! Mind if I add you to our planning group on VirtNet? It's so nice to have someone supporting; everyone wants to do stuff with their form, and we really thought that we wouldn't have enough people to help. You're great, Mai-chan." About an hour later, Eriko and Ren are leaving the school together. "About what did you talk with Sakaki?" "Hm? With Mai-chan?" "Yeah." Ren nods. "Oh, Mai-chan'll help with the organization." "She will?" "Are you still prejudiced because she didn't join a club until … somehow recently? Ren, she's a nice girl. She's just a bit shy." "I wasn't referring that-" Ren replies while opening the door of the silver car. "What then?" "I simply am surprised that she will help with the organization. I expected her to join the duel, Eri." "Oh, yeah. It'd be so nice, but I am happy with every helping hand." Ren starts driving and while Eriko happily continues to chat. He remembers helping Mai with several music sheets, one of them being a song, Kira just recently released. "That doesn't make sense…" He mumbles. "What doesn't make sense?" Eriko asks loud. Ren shortly looks to her before returning to the street. It takes a moment for him to reply. "Some things from physics today." He lies. Rara stands in front of the school gate. She doesn't want to directly ask for Mai's whereabouts, but she's been waiting for "felt hours" to surprise her cousin. On the other side of the gate, Luca and April are waiting for their best friend as well. Said girl soon follows. While listening to a song via headphones, she approaches the gate. She quickly notices her best friends and greets them. Rara slowly and as quiet as possible walks towards them, and suddenly hugs Mai from behind. "Hello~!" She calls out with a big smile. Mai is visibly surprised, but once she recognizes her cousin, she is happy. "Rara-chan?! What are you doing here?" She asks her. Letting Mai go, Rara poses in front of her to show off her school uniform. "How does it look like? We moved to Tokyo in the end of the holidays." "Why didn't you tell me?" Mai asks surprised. "I wanted to surprise you" Rara replies with a grin. April and Luca, standing behind and being left behind, look at each other. "Oh!" Mai realizes that she forgot the twins. "That's April and that's Luca, my best friends." "Hi, I'm Rara." "So, you're the infamous Rara?" April asks. "I'm infamous?" Rara is slightly surprised. "Wow. That was fast, even for me." "… Huh?" Luca and April are confused, and so is Mai. Rara only grins. "You'll see. But for now, Mai-chan! I want to see Tokyo!" The twins and the two Sakakis start their "sight-seeing" trip through the city. On next week's Monday, Mai and Rara are spending their lunch break outside. Mai is doing her maths homework while Rara is surfing online. The sun is still shining, but the girls are wearing jackets; fall is approaching. "By the way, Mai-chan?" "Hm?" "Did you just use your math book to post a video?" Mai shrinks. "Shhh! Don't say that loud!" Surprised by Mai's answer, Rara replies. "So, you did?" "No… That was the upload from yesterday evening; I made it post itself now." "That's possible?" "Uh… yeah. I mean, I did it." "That's weird. Many fans want that feature, but it doesn't exist; going by my knowledge it is." "What do you mean?" "Many people want it, but I don't think that it exists." Rara repeats. Putting down her book, Mai turns to her cousin. "Sure? I've been using it since Kimi mo Aitai." "Say, which program do you even use to do that whole stuff?" "Remember the mysterious computer story?" Mai asks. "Everything preinstalled." "So, VirtNet IS involved." "That's what I believe, but Hirota-san doesn't answer me properly." "Weird… I mean, if you had access to VirtReality before, it has to be, right? Why don't they simply admit it?" "April proposed that they plan to take over the world; indirectly." "I thought that the twins don't know." "They don't." Mai replies. "But we eventually got to Ishikawa-senpai being Kira and planning to take over the world." "… What? What does the students council president have to do with Kira, and taking over the world?" "I actually don't remember…" "Well… Okay?" Rara, confused, nods. "Why didn't you show it to me though?" "What?" "The video, dummy." Rara replies and opens Kira's VirtNet page, loading the newest video. "I finished it yesterday noon…" Mai replies while the video starts. The video is the music video of Headphones♫, a coupling track of Kira's newest single. Starting with showing headphones next to a computer screen, the song starts to play, and Kira "jumps" out of the computer. Kira stands on the desk of someone. The desk is untidy and filled with books, paper, pens and similar items. Kira starts dancing before the scene switches to Kira sitting in a train, glaring outside towards the rain. At the same time, April and Luca are sitting in their homeroom classroom. April is watching the video while writing a message to Mai on VirtNet. Eriko is watching the video as well, and catches Ren's curiosity while doing so. Kira returns to the desk to dance and finish the song dancing. Mai's phone vibrates, but she ignores it. Once the video is finished, the school bells ring. "By the way, Mai-chan?" Rara asks while the two girls are getting their stuff together. "Hm?" "I've got this… weird task for music class. Could you help me with it? We're supposed to write a song…" "I'm not good at that." "Says the one with more VirtNet subscribers than those fancy American celebrities. Thanks." She grins and leaves. After school, April and Luca are waiting for Mai to join them, but Mai leaves the school building together with Rara. The cousins are chatting and don't notice the twins. Luca is about to call Mai, but April stops him. "That's won't help." She claims. "Do you remember the last time when her cousin lived in Tokyo?" April's voice becomes dry. Remembering the time, Luca nods. "You think that it'll repeat?" "Absolutely." "Nice to know that were are so easily replaced." Rara and Mai are walking through Harajuku, the former with lots of shopping bags. "I haven't been in Tokyo for years! It's so nice to be back here." Rara smiles, and Mai nods as agreement. "So, where do we go next?" She younger girl asks. "Hmm… What about Shibuya 109?" "That's … expensive." Rara shrugs. "We've gotta celebrate! I'm back in town!" Rara walks faster, leaving Mai behind her. "Metropolis would be more fitting." "I don't care" Rara calls. April and Luca, sitting in a car and being driven back home, "When Mai just started school, Rara moved from Kyoto to Tokyo." Luca starts. "And Rara went to Radiant Garden."April continues. "So they were in the same school." "And spent much more time together." "Until we were forgotten." "It only changed when Rara moved away." "Exactly." "So easily replaced." Both finish together. The ending plays. Category:User:Millyna Category:OnlineStar Category:Transcripts Category:OnlineStar Transcripts